cbdfandomcom-20200214-history
Shows
This page officially lists all the original shows and programs of Competition Blind Date. Original Programming Still In Production *''Heteroqueer'' (2008-) Heteroqueer is an competition based program. The show which over the years has gone through many format changes, but still keeps one simple agenda; Men from different walks of life compete in physical and mental challenges in order to win a cash prize. Contestants in the beginning of the game are put into teams, who are gradually eliminated as the season progresses, while towards the end of the game, contestants play as individuals. * Gentleman's School (2008-) Gentleman's School is a competition based program. The show has men live in a confined house competing in different tasks and challenges as an individual. The guy who reigns supreme over the others, wins a cash prize. *''Extreme Challenge'' (2009-) Extreme Challenge is a competition based program. The show features contestants participating in physical and mental challenges as a team and as an individual. The winner will receive a cash prize. On Hiatus *''Murder Mystery'' (2013-2017) Murder Mystery is a competition based program. The show pits the contestants in a Murder Mystery type game in which one of the contestants is known as the killer, and must keep their identity hidden for as long as possible in order to win cash prizes. The person who is able to make it to the end, wins a cash prize. No Longer In Production *Big Brother X (2002-2011) Big Brother X is a competition based program. Contestants live in a confined house and are eliminated by the viewers and by the contestants themselves. In the final week, viewers vote for a winner. *''Competition Blind Date:The Series'' (2004-2010) Competition Blind Date:The Series is the first series of shows produced by Competition Blind Date. The fifth season is also known as the first season of Gentleman's School. *''7 Gays In L.A.'' (2007-2008) 7 Gays In L.A., is a reality show in which seven guys who identify as gay, live in a house in Los Angeles, and document their lives. There were two seasons of the show produced. A third season was in development that would feature contestants from Heteroqueer, but was never compelted. The following contestants from 7 Gays In L.A. did these following shows. *''The Color Green'' (2008-2009) The Color Green, is a dating show where musician, Billy Joe Armstrong, finds a partner. Other Shows The following is a list of shows '' *''Molly's World (2011-2012) Molly's World, is a dating show where The Color Green season 2 runner up Molly Naruth-Porter, has wealthy men competing to be her partner. The show had two seasons. Molly picked club owner Nick Frotteli to be the winner. They separated shortly after the show completed. In the second season, she picked Jason Porter, a business lawyer. They later married and have two children. It was hosted by actress, Olivia Munn. Contestants from Molly's World Competed in the following shows. *''Apollo's Love Game'' (2011) Apollo's Love Game is a dating show where Apollo Jackson the runner up from the first season of The Color Green, who is bisexual, has 6 gay men, and 6 straight woman compete to be his partner. The winner was promotional model Amanda Hutchinson. The show had no host. Contestant's of Apollo's Love Game that went onto other shows. *''Love Game'' (2011) Love Game is a dating show in which contestants live in a secluded house trying to find a partner, or risk getting eliminated. The show replaced Big Brother X, and was coincidentally won by host, Michelle Rahn. The show had no host. Other shows contestants from love game competed in. *''Andy Dick Gets Played'' (2012) Andy Dick Gets Played, is a dating show where comedian Andy Dick, picks from 10 men and 10 women a partner for himself. Andy Dick eliminated all the contestants and no winner was crowned. The show was hosted by actor, Michael Urie. Contestants from Andy Dick Gets Played, that have done other shows. *''Naomi's Love Game'' (2013) Naomi Jackson, the winner of The Color Green season 1, is given 10 men to compete to be her partner. She chose chef Robert Imperoli to be the winner. The show was hosted by actress Tika Sumpter. No contestants from this show have done any other show so far. Cancelled Shows This List is incomplete as it's unknown as to the complete list of shows which were rejected or never aired *''Mark's Love Game'' (2009) Around the time Heteroqueer season 4 was in production, Heteroqueer Season 1 runner up Mark Vignon was given the opportunity to have his own dating show. He rejected the offer and instead went into a relationship with Competition Blind Date Season 6 runner up, Alisa "Alcohol" Reyes. They are now married and have two children. *''CBD:Solitary'' (2011) Competition Blind Date was to produce a version of the Fox Network show Solitary. It was never completed or aired. *''CBD:The Mole'' (2013) Competition Blind Date was to produce a version of the ABC show, The Mole. It was never completed or aired. *''Gaydar'' (2014) Gaydar was a competition show in which 20 guys were in a house, and the contestants had to figure out which ones were gay. Guessing wrong could get a contestant eliminated. The guy who won would win a cash prize. the show was never completed or aired. However some Heteroqueer contestants have said there were in the final shortlist for the show. *''Alpha Male'' (2016) Alpha Male was a competition show in which guys would compete in challenges in order to proove themselves as Alpha Male. The show was set to air and a full castlist was shown. Due to safety reasons and unjust production, the show was cancelled. The contestants were given the choice to then compete in an unplanned season of Heteroqueer. They agreed. The contestants of Alpha Male however, made up less than half of the Heteroqueer Season 13 cast. *''Junior's Dating Game'' (2018) After the completion of Murder Mystery Season 3, and the cancellation of Gentleman's School Season 6, Competition Blind Date announced that Heteroqueer Allstars winner John "Junior" Loretto, would be given his own dating show to find a partner for himself. However, due to discrepancies between Junior and production, he later backed out from this idea and show. Competition Blind Date did not have a second plan due or in accordance to this, so the show and idea went cancelled altogether. The show was already fully casted and set to produce by the time Junior reneged on the program. It is believed the guys casted for this show, will be put on other CBD shows such as Heteroqueer. Second Run Programming Please note, this list is incomplete. *''Blind Date'' *''Extreme Dating'' *''Street Smarts'' *''Strip Poker'' *''The Bachelor'' *''The Bachelorette'' *''Love Connection'' *''The Real World'' *''Road Rules'' *''The Challenge'' *''Room Raiders'' *''Beavis and Butthead'' *''Daria'' *''Fear'' *''Saturday Night Live'' *''SCTV'' *''MAD TV'' *''Wild N' Out'' *''The Simpsons'' *''Unsolved Mysteries'' *''COPS'' *''Forensic Files'' *''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' *''The Brady Bunch'' *''The Partridge Family'' *''Small Wonder'' *''Webster'' *''Diffren't Strokes'' *''Love Boat'' *''Moonlighting'' *''Supermarket Sweep'' *''Shop Til You Drop'' *''Survivor'' *''Big Brother'' *''The Amazing Race'' *''The Mole'' *''The Benefactor'' *''The Apprentice'' *''The Biggest Loser'' *''American Gladiators'' *''Solitary'' *''Legends Of The Hidden Temple'' *''Flavor Of Love'' *''I Love New York'' *''I Love Money'' *''I'm A Celebrity:Get Me Out Of Here'' *''American Idol'' *''The Voice'' *''The X Factor'' *''Shark Tank'' *''Trading Spaces'' *''Cupcake Wars'' *''My Strange Addiction'' *''Extreme Cheapskates'' *''Chopped'' Category:Shows